It's A Love Story
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: Ty and Cece hate Logan. Jeremy doesn't really like Rocky. It wouldn't matter, except for the fact Rocky and Logan are in a secret relationship. It's beginning to feel like some messed up version of Romeo and Juliet. "Rocky, would you mind if I... kissed you? Properly?" "I wouldn't mind at all." {ROGAN} {Completed}
1. o n e - Rocky

It's A Love Story

**Rogan Fanfic**

**oOo**

_o n e_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_-Taylor Swift_

_**Rocky**_

Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on Logan Hunter I knew that he was special. The second his amazing eyes looked into mine I found myself blushing like crazy. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

So maybe it was crazy when I offered to help him knowing that I had these feelings for him. Maybe it was crazy that I pulled him closer to me. Maybe it was crazy when I kissed him on the cheek.

I didn't mean to kiss him, well I did want to, but I didn't actually think I could do it. As I found myself leaning towards him in slow motion my brain began screaming, _Abort! Abort mission! _Yet I couldn't stop. Not now. Not ever.

It felt so good dancing with him. The way his hand fit into mine perfectly. It sounds cliché, but when my lips touched his cheek, I felt a spark.

But then I pulled away. Feigned disgust. Pretended it was a mistake when it was anything but. Anything, anything to make him believe there was nothing between us.

But to my surprise, he kissed me back.

"We didn't shake on it!" was his reason before Ty dragged him away. I was left alone, my stomach filled with butterflies and my cheek still burning from his kiss.

_Damn, _I thought, _I'm falling for Logan._

**oOo**


	2. t w o - Logan

**oOo**

_t w o_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

_**Logan**_

Rocky Blue.

Why do I get shivers every time I hear that name? The same shivers I get whenever I hear her say my name. I go crazy every time I think about her. Her beautiful brown eyes, glossy hair, sweet smile...her lips on my cheek... She's just so perfect and amazing... Ever since the moment I saw her I wanted to get to know her better. She proved herself to be a hard worker, and I like that in a girl. She was much nicer to me than her brat of a best friend, and her jerk of a brother.

I shouldn't be thinking about her this way. I shouldn't be feeling the way I do about her. I mean, she's my ex-stepsister's (and worst enemy's) best friend! Her brother hates me!

But she's so funny, nice, smart, pretty... And she kissed me! On the cheek, sure, but that must mean something! If Ty hadn't showed up after I'd kissed her, would I have asked her out? Would she have made a move? Would she finally be mine? I don't know. Heck, I wish I did. I wish I knew how she felt about me. I wish that she felt the same.

Well, I'm gonna find out. Tomorrow, at school, I'm gonna tell Rocky Blue exactly how I feel about her. And then maybe I'll be able to call her mine.

I just hope she doesn't break my heart...

**oOo **

**A/N: So this is chapter 2! The chapters in this will be quite short to start with but will probably be a bit longer later on. I apologise if this isn't good writing, I haven't written stuff like this in ages. I'll try to update as much as I can but knowing me I'll fail Xd Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter should come soon!**


	3. t h r e e - Rocky

**oOo**

_ (for some reason it won't let me type three how I typed the other titles so just imagine it's here okay :-))_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_-Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift_

_**Rocky**_

"Hey!" Logan ran up to me and Cece the next day in school. I chuckled a little as he bent over, regaining his breath.

"What do you want?" the disgust was evident on Cece's face.

"Just wanted to talk to Rocky," I looked at him nervously, "Alone."

"Why do you want Rocky? She doesn't want to speak to you..." Cece began but I held my hands up.

"It's fine Cece. I'll go with him and see what he wants."

"Okay..." Cece still looked unsure but let me go with him anyway.

I followed him to a quieter part of the school, where only a few people hung out. They were the school's outcasts, they wouldn't listen in on our conversation anyway.

"What do you need?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable as I leaned against the lockers.

"We really need to talk Rocky," he was clearly nervous about something, and it made him look even more adorable than normal. Curse his cuteness! "And I think you know what about."

"We already talked about 'The Puppy', Logan," I sighed.

"No, not about that," he began to twiddle his thumbs, "Well, yes about that, but not completely...about that..." he trailed off. I looked at him in confusion, "Okay, forget this... Um... Rocky... I wanted to ask... well not to ask, more to say really... um..."

Just then, the bell for first lesson rang and the people who were around slowly made their way to class. _Saved by the bell. Literally. _

"Logan, we're gonna be late for class..."

"I don't care... Look, Rocky, I really like you. As in more than a friend. Ever since.. y'know... 'the puppy'... well... I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," he confessed and I stood there, completely shocked. He'd said what I'd wanted to hear him say ever since I first saw him. I was floating on cloud nine.

"I... really don't know what to say Logan..." he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, looking down at the ground, "I just wanted you to know..."

"You didn't let me finish," a small smile crept up on my face, "I don't know what to say, because you stole the words right out of my mouth..."

A smile lit up his face as he looked up into my eyes.

"Please tell me you're not just saying that so I'll shut up," I shook my head.

"I'm a terrible liar Logan, you know that," the look of joy on his face was indescribable and I couldn't help but smile even more.

"That's... um... Rocky, would you mind if I... kissed you? Properly?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," I whispered. He grinned even wider and captured my lips with his in the most magical first kiss I could have ever dreamt of.

**oOo**


	4. f o u r - Logan

**oOo**

_f o u r_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello  
Don't say, Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello_

_-Olivia Holt_

**Logan**

When we pulled back from the most breathtaking kiss of my life (too soon for my liking...), Rocky had a deadly serious look on her face. I tried to hide my complete joy, but I probably failed, as her eyes softened when she looked at my face.

"You know we have to keep this a secret, right?" she said after a while, "Whatever this is, anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Cece hates you. Ty hates you... I'm pretty sure your dad isn't crazy about me. And my mum doesn't want me dating anyway..."

"True...so does this mean we're dating now?" I asked nervously.

"Definitely!" she looked adorable when she blushed and I couldn't help but grin even wider, "If you want that is.." I nodded quickly and she grinned.

"Yay!" she giggled cutely, "But we really should get to class..."

"Why bother? We're already late," I shrugged.

"You mean, we should skip class?" she gasped when I nodded, "Where would we go?"

"I think I know somewhere... cover your eyes," she looked a little confused but did as I asked, "No peeking."

"I won't," she promised. I grabbed her by the hand and took her to one of my favourite places in the whole world...

**oOo**

**A/N: I don't like the ending but I can't think of a better way to put it! Oh well... XD Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I really wanna finish this story (which would be a rare thing for me as plot bunnies are evil and I usually get bored with stories), and they make me want to continue. So thanks again, and keep reviewing, favouriting, following, etc! **


	5. f i v e - Rocky

**oOo**

_f i v e_

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_-Miley Cyrus_

**Rocky**

"You can open your eyes now Rocky," he said when we had reached wherever he was taking me. I did as I was told, and gasped as I took in my surroundings.

"Oh Logan, it's beautiful out here!" We were in a small clearing in a forest (cliché, I know, but totally romantic) that was surrounded by trees. The sun lit up the area, making the grass sparkle. There was a large log in the middle and bluebells were dotted around.

"It would be, but you're here," I looked at him in confusion, "Wait, I meant... ah, that was a failed attempt at being romantic."

I giggled.

"It's fine. Hey, how far away from school are we?"

"We're in the school grounds actually. This place is in the woods by the playing field."

"Wow, just wow. This is amazing! I'm so glad I skipped class to be here with you," I smiled, looking into his eyes, "It was PE, anyway, so I wouldn't mind who I skipped it with."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that you like our second date so far."

"Second date?" I was slightly confused.

"Yeah, wasn't the dancing our first?"

"That doesn't count silly, we weren't dating then," I laughed and poked his arm, before going quiet, "You know, you're my first proper boyfriend."

"Well that's just dumb," I looked at him, feeling a little hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Who wouldn't want to go out with someone as beautiful, funny, kind, caring, smart and honest as you?" I put my hand over my mouth and felt like I would cry with joy.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," I blushed bright red. He grinned and lifted my chin up so our lips met.

When we pulled back, he gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm so glad we're together, Rocky," he said.

"Me too," I couldn't help but smile even wider as he pulled me in for another kiss.

**oOo**


	6. s i x - Logan

**A/N: ANY ROGAN FANS WHO HAVEN'T READ THE PLOT FOR LOVE&WAR IT UP READ IT NOW BECAUSE YOU WILL EXPLODE FROM ROGAN FANGIRLNESS!**

**Here's what it says:**

"**Now that they're no longer going to be related, Rocky tries to convince Cece and Logan to get along so that she and Logan can date. Logan finally agrees to try because he wants to date Rocky, but Cece just can't do it."**

**MY FANGIRL FEELS OMFG! If it's true I will die I swear! Anyway, here's chapter 6 before I explode!**

**oOo**

_s i x_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore_

_-Taylor Swift_

**Logan**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I heard Rocky say her cute catchphrase as she came into the apartment through the window. I was in my room listening to music.

"Rocky!" Cece did_ not _sound happy, and when I went into the living room to see what was going on, she didn not look happy either, "Where were you earlier? I had to cover for you in gym!"

"Oh, I was..." Rocky searched for an excuse, "I was sent home 'cause I felt sick!"

"Then... why aren't you at home?"

"I feel better now! Yeah! Probably just a small cold!" she coughed a little for dramatic effect and I smirked. She must have seen me 'cause she gave a small smile in my direction. Cece didn't seem to notice, and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Well you'd better be at school tomorrow! I'm not having another PE lesson without you!" Rocky chuckled a little.

"I will be, don't worry."

Cece smiled at her, and I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello Rocky," I smiled at her before looking at Cece, "Thing."

"What do _you _want?" Cece asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Rocky just rolled her eyes.

"Can't a guy watch TV in his own home?" I smirked.

"Not when it's not their home. Not yet, anyway. My mum only just got back together with your dad!"

"Still," I plonked myself down on the sofa, "Care to join me, Rocky?"

Rocky blushed slightly, but luckily Cece was too busy glaring at me.

"No-no thanks," she said, and I just shrugged and turned back to the TV. I was little hurt, but it was probably for the best. Cece would find out about us if I was all couply with Rocky.

**oOo**


	7. s e v e n - Rocky

**A/N: Thank you for all your amazing reviews again! And I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I would like if they were longer, but sometimes it feels like they don't need to be longer, y'know? Anyway, enjoy chapter 7!**

**oOo**

_ n_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_-Ed Sheeran_

**Rocky**

It was a few weeks after Logan and I had gotten together, and as I was settling down in my room to study late on a Tuesday night, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. It was Logan.

"Hey Rocky," he said, somewhat nervously. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, what's up?" I patted the bed, and he came and sat down next to me.

"I've been thinking recently, about a lot of stuff..." he paused for a moment and I sighed.

"Logan, just say what you need to say, cause at the moment it kinda sounds like you're trying to break up with me."

He shook his head rapidly.

"No! No, I'm not breaking up with you, not now and hopefully not ever!" I smiled at that, "No, I was actually thinking the opposite..."

"Which would be...?" I prompted.

"Telling everyone about us."

I gasped.

"But, you know Cece and Ty would never approve!"

"Who cares? Look, Rocky, I really do like you. More than I've ever liked any girl," he took my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes, "In fact, I think I love you."

"Well, I_ know_ I love you," I smiled brightly at him and he grinned back.

"I'm glad," he kissed me quickly on the lips, leaving me slightly unsatisfied but still blissfully happy.

"Anyway, I want everyone to know about us. About how much I love you, and then maybe they'll accept us."

"You really think they will?" I asked him.

"We can only hope," he flashed me a crooked smile, which I had grown to love.

"Then okay," I grinned, "We can tell them about us."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Cece's mum invited my family to dinner. We can announce it then."

"Great," he smiled happily at me before taking my face in his hands and kissing me. We only pulled back when his phoen beeped. He took a quick look at it and smile apologetically at me.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you then," he gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving my room. I found myself blushing even though he was gone.

**oOo**


	8. e i g h t - Logan

**oOo**

_ t_

_I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible_

_-One Direction_

**Logan**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky came in through the window like she always did, looking stunning as usual. She was followed closely by Ty, and her mum came through the door shortly after, each saying the same greeting.

I grinned at Rocky, who was visibly nervous, and she gave me a shy smile back. I managed to hide my annoyance when Flynn took the space next to me, which I had been saving for Rocky, but luckily she sat the other side of me.

"You ready?" I whispered to her and she nodded.

"Alright guys, tuck in," Georgia smiled and I grimaced as I saw what she had cooked. It looked so raw it was practically still breathing! Still, not wanting to be rude, I politely took a bite. It was disgusting and I had to fight the urge to spit it out.

"I propose a toast," Rocky's mum called out, raising her glass. She and Rocky looked very much alike, "To friendship!"

"To friendship!" we chorused, clinking our glasses, the adults' filled with wine and ours with fizzy drinks, together.

"And I have a announcement," Rocky blurted out, and everyone turned their attention to her. I smiled encouragingly at her.

"What is it, hon?" Rocky's mum asked her.

"I have a boyfriend," Rocky smiled nervously once more.

"How could you not tell me?!" Cece faked anger but you could see she was happy for Rocky, "Who is he?"

"He's... um..." she looked straight into my eyes, "He's Logan."

"What?!" Ty spat out his drink, "How could you- how could you date _him_?!"

"Ty..." his mother warned, putting her hand on his arm, but he stood up. He pointed his finger at me angrily.

"You stay away from my sister, you hear?"

"Ty!" Rocky gasped angrily, "I can date whoever I want! You agree with me Cece, don't you?"

Everyone looked at Cece, who was surprisingly quiet.

"I..um...kinda agree with Ty," she said timidly. Everyone gasped.

"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" Rocky cried, "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't date him!"

"I'm sorry!" she said guiltily, "But I don't like the idea of my best friend and my almost stepbrother dating!"

The whole table erupted into fighting at that. So much for friendship.

"Guys!" I yelled over the noise. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to me, so I stood up and started hitting my plate with my fork. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Can I just say something?" my dad nodded at me encouragingly, and Rocky looked hopefully up at me with her now tear stained face.

"Look, I know most people at this table don't really like me. Heck, sometimes _I_ don't even like me. But I really do like, no, love this girl right here," I pointed at Rocky, "and I plan to for a while now, hopefully forever. Anyone who knows me knows that I'd never, ever, hurt a girl in any way. Especially one who I care about as much Rocky."

I grabbed Rocky's hands and pulled her gently so she was standing up, and then, in front of both of our families, I kissed her passionately on the lips. It felt like it was just us in the entire world as we kissed. My fantasy was broken by the sound of clapping.

It was Flynn, someone who I'd least expect to clap us. Georgia and Jeremy joined in, followed by Rocky's mum and eventually Cece and Ty joined in as well. Rocky and I pulled apart and grinned sheepishly at eachother.

"Okay, okay," Cece smiled, "I guess you two do make a cute couple," and at that, everyone, even Ty nodded, though Ty still looked uncertain.

"Just don't hurt my little sister, alright?" he warned me and I nodded.

"No chance of that happening," I said, before pulling Rocky into a massive hug, which pretty soon everyone joined in.

**oOo**


	9. n i n e - Rocky

**A/N: You guys make me smile so much with your amazing reviews, thank you! I really appreciate each and every one of you reading, reviewing, following and faving this story. You guys are great! :)**

**oOo**

_n i n e_

_I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me_

_-Victoria Justice_

**Rocky**

"It's gonna be weird seeing you two together," Cece said. Logan chuckled and ruffled Cece's hair. She scowled playfully and moved it back into place.

"Better get used to it Sissy, cause we're going to be together a lot from now on," I smiled at that. Logan and I dating had seemed to have a positive effect on their brother-sister relationship, and for that I was glad. Especially now since Cece seemed perfectly happy that we were together. I hoped that she wasn't just pretending, because it felt good to have everything in the open.

"So, how long have you guys actually been together?" she asked and Logan and I looked at eachother.

"About a month," I blushed, "Ever since that day I bunked off school and told you I was ill."

"Which I'm still mad at you for," Cece looked angry for a moment but I could tell she was kidding, "Seriously though, a month? I can't stand to be around Logan for more than five minutes!"

"Hey!" Logan frowned jokingly, "I'm not that bad. At least, Rocky doesn't seem to think so."

He bit his lip in an incredibly cute way as he looked at me, and I found myself turning bright red.

"Don't do that!" I giggled, pushing him playfully. Cece made an 'aww'ing noise and Logan and I laughed.

"Okay, stop being so cute you two! Seriously, I feel like a third wheel here!" she chuckled.

"Too bad," Logan smirked and turned me to face him.

"And this is my cue to leave..." Cece scampered off, muttering something about us being 'love sick puppies'. Logan and I both smiled at each other.

"Now that she's gone, I have something to give you..."

**oOo**

**A/N: I didn't like this chapter much, but oh well. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! HOPEFULLY! Keep reading, reviewing and so on :)**


	10. t e n - Logan

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story! Sad, I know! But I do have good news! Due to the popularity of this story (50 freaking reviews people!), I have decided to write another story! Aaaaannnnddddd... It's a Rogan one! Again! *imaginary crowd cheers* It'll be up soon, and I hope you'll like it as much as you like this one! Well, this is chapter 10!**

**PS: I got my braces off today! Whooooo!**

**PPS: Jeremy hates Rocky just because NOBODY seems to hate Rocky (except for that grouchy old woman Mrs Loccasio) and I figured the person who hates Rocky should be close to Logan so it would affect him in some way. That's the only reason, sorry for any confusion!**

**oOo**

_t e n_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring..._

_-Taylor Swift_

**Logan**

"What is it?" she asked, smiling slightly. I nervously took out a small, rectangular black box, and she frowned slightly.

"Logan, are you... proposing to me? We've only been dating a month, and we're 16, I really don't think that this would be a good idea..."

"No, no!" I chuckled, "I'm not proposing."

"Oh, good," she sighed, relieved, "I mean, I do wanna marry you, just not now, cause we're so young and that would be completely irresponsible..." she babbled, going bright red.

"Rocky, it's fine. Open it."

She did as I asked and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, Logan! It's beautiful!" I had brought her a necklace, but it was quite an unusual one, as instead of the usual charm (like a heart or a star or something), I'd threaded a ring through the simple gold chain. It was to show my love for her and that I would be committed to her.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled, "It'll look perfect on you."  
"Put it on me?" she asked and I nodded. She turned round and I slid the necklace around her neck and did the clasp up. When she turned back to face me, I couldn't help but beam with pride. She looked stunning. Her eyes shone even more than usual and her lips looked so pink and full. I couldn't believe that she was my girlfriend.

"You look flawless."

She grinned, and her face lit up with happiness, which only made her even more radiant (if that was even possible).

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, "I love it so much, but I love you even more."

"I love you too, and I'm so glad I finally managed to make you mine."

We leaned it slowly, like in the movies, and when our lips touched, fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and I knew in that moment that I love Rocky Blue with all my heart, and she was the one for me.

**oOo**

**A/N: Awhhhh! It's overrrrrrr! Like I said, new story should be up soon. I really hope you liked this story, and I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Peace out :)**


End file.
